ict_portfolio_andrew_farrugiafandomcom-20200214-history
5 Simulation Based Activities
Wave Tank Simulator Overview The wave tank simulator is a java applet demonstrating the nature of waves. It is possible to observe the effects of interference, diffraction, superposition and reflection by varying the parameters. Using this in a Classroom This should be used with a class when studying the 'From Quanta to Quarks' topic. The teacher should begin by reminding the students of the concepts of diffraction and superposition. Following this, the students should be shown the simulation of Thompson's Double slit experiment to observe interference effects. The students should contribute answers to what they think is happening based on the knowledge of diffusion and superposition, while the teacher guides the discussion towards the more formal definition of interference and it's implications. Who is this for? This is for students studying the 'From Quanta to Quarks' HSC physics module, but could be utilised in both the 'The World Communicates' and the 'From ideas to implementation' as an extension on superposition or a primer to Crystalography and Bragg diffraction. Outcomes H8. Students analyse wave interactions and explain the effects of those interactions Content 9.8.2.2.2 Students learn to define diffraction and identify that interference occurs between waves that have been diffracted. Where can I get this? The simulation is available at: http://www.falstad.com/ripple/ Trajectory Simulation Overview The Projectile motion simulator is a java applet that allows users to alter the parameters of a projectile (such as initial velocity, mass and angle of incidence to the ground) and observe the path taken by its motion as well as be provided with quantitative values for the height and distance reached. Using this in a Classroom This simulation is ideal for getting students to practice projectile motion calculations and to observe the parabolic trajectory taken by a projectile. In using this simulation, shouldn't should fill the parameters of their projectile and then, by using the equations for parabolic flight, try to predict the distance travelled and the height reached. They should then run the simulation and see if their predictions were correct. The activity is fun and simple, but also allows students to see the application of the content, thus leading it to be a rather engaging activity. Who is this for? This activity is intended for students currently studying the HSC Physics Space topic. Outcomes H6. A student explains events in terms of Newton's Laws, Law of conservation of momentum and relativity. Content 9.2.2.2.1 Students learn to describe the trajectory of an object undergoing projectile motion within the earths gravitational field in terms of the horizontal and vertical components. 9.2.2.3.1 Students solve problems d analyse information calculate the actual velocity of a projectile from its horizontal and vertical components. Where can I get this? The simulation is available at this link: https://phet.colorado.edu/sims/projectile-motion/projectile-motion_en.html A Molecular model of Temperature Overview The States of matter simulation provides students with a cross section of a flask, depicting it's contents as a cartoon collection of particles. The simulation demonstrates the effects of altering the temperature, pressure or volume in the flask and also distinguishes between the three states of matter on a particle level. Using this in a Classroom This simulation should be used to demonstrate to students the relation between density, volume, temperature, pressure and the speed of particles in the different states of matter. To utilise this, a teacher should use question and answer with the students, having them make predictions of the effect of changing the parameters based on what they know about heat and the particle theory of matter. The teacher should then use the simulation to verify their predictions and offer detailed explanation of what it occurring. This form of activity is rather engaging for students as it offers a clear and simple representation of the concepts in real time. The use of worksheets or images to predict the dynamic processes shown here make teaching this topic difficult and thus make this sort of medium particularly effective. Who is this for? This is for stage 4 Science students who are covering the Chemical World topic. Outcomes SC4-16CW describes the observed properties and behaviour of matter, using scientific models and theories about the motion and arrangement of particles Content CW1 The properties of the different states of matter can be explained in terms of the motion and arrangement of particles. Students: a. describe the behaviour of matter in terms of particles that are continuously moving andinteracting b. relate an increase or decrease in the amount of heat energy possessed by particles to changes in particle movement c. use a simple particle model to predict the effect of adding or removing heat on different states of matter d. relate changes in the physical properties of matter to heat energy and particle movement that occur during observations of evaporation, condensation, boiling, melting and freezing e. explain density in terms of a simple particle model f. identify the benefits and limitations of using models to explain the properties of solids, liquids and gases Where can I get this? The Simulator is available at this link: https://phet.colorado.edu/en/simulation/states-of-matter-basics Electric Field Simulator Overview The electric field simulator allows students to place point charges with 1 nC of charge around a space and observe the direction and magnitude of the electric field at a given location. Using this in a Classroom This simulation should be used to teach students about the nature of fields and the direction of field flow in charged particle. The best use of this simulation is in having it coupled with a worksheet asking questions such as "Is it possible to have no electric field in between two charged particles?" or "describe the field direction under said scenario". This allows students to have practice in describing and representing fields in an interactive and engaging manner. The responsiveness of the simulator makes it easier for students to comprehend the effects of adding or removing particles than would be possible using images or diagrams. Who is this for? This simulation is suited for students studying the 'Electrical energy in the home' module in the Preliminary physics course. Outcomes P9. A student describes the relationship between force and potential energy in fields Content 8.3.2.2.1 Students learn to describe the behaviour of electrostatic charges and the properties of the fields associated with them 8.3.2.2.2 Students learn to define the unit of electric charge as the coulomb 8.3.2.3.1 present diagrammatic information to describe the electric field strength and direction: between charged paralllel plates and about and between a positive and negative pointcharge Where can I get this? The simulation is available at: https://phet.colorado.edu/sims/charges-and-fields/charges-and-fields_en.html Pepper Moths and natural selection Overview The pepper moth simulation uses dark and light coloured images of moths on either a dark or light background. It is the task of the student to be the predator, and eat the moths that they see. The simulation shows how predators naturally favour the moth that is the most visible within their environment and the overall effect this has on the total population. Using this in a Classroom This simulation is a useful means of depicting natural selection in the classroom. It would best be utilised before discussing the theory of evolution and the inheritance of traits between generations, as it can be used as a good descriptor of natural selection. Once the students understand the notion of environmental factors selecting for or against certain qualities, it will be easier for them to understand the change in populations over time due to inheritance. It would be useful to have some questions to be completed based on this simulation as a means of prompting deeper thought from the students and assessing student knowledge. Overall, the game is quite simple and provides a clear depiction of natural selection and population change over time, so should be reasonably engaging. Who is this for? This is for Science students studying the Stage 5 living world topic. Outcomes SC5-14LW A student analyses interactions between components and processes within biological systems Content LW4 The theory of evolution by natural selection explains the diversity of living things and is supported by a range of scientific evidence. Students: c. explain, using examples, how natural selection relates to changes in a population, eg in the development of resistance of bacteria to antibiotics and insects to pesticides d. outline the roles of genes and environmental factors in the survival of organisms in a population Where can I get this? The simulation is available at: http://peppermoths.weebly.com __FORCETOC__ __NOINDEX__ __NOEDITSECTION__